Mother Mary
by Dior da Arwenaeriel
Summary: Írói pályafutásom első vámpíros története  Saját fandom, 2006ra datálható a születése. Jó olvasást Ps.: Valószínűleg át lesz írva, de meg akartam mutatni az első ficemet


Mother Mary

2010.: New York. Este tíz óra

Ez az utolsó busz, ami Mandyt hazaviheti, mivel ez az utolsó busz ebben az órában. A következő busz csak egy óra múlva jön.

Csak ketten vannak az egész járműben.  
Mandy és a sofőr. Legalább csend van.  
A következő megálló a Stations. Remélhetőleg senki nem száll fel. Nem, a busz megáll.

Egy furcsa ember száll fel. Nyilvánvaló, hogy férfi, de mivel nagy karimájú kalapot hord, nehéz megállapítani, milyen korú lehet. Leül Mandy mellé, amit a lány nem ért, hiszen a busz csak üres helyekből áll.  
Reméli ez nem jelent semmi rosszat. Rengeteg rémhír felröppent mostanában egy alakról, aki főként fiatal nőkre vadászik. Mindegyikőjük testét a Mother Mary temetőben találták meg. Minden a legnagyobb rendben volt velük, leszámítva a véres ruhát és a két kis pöttyöt a nyakukon.

Mandy nem félt. Úgy gondolta, nem történhet meg pont vele az, amit már elkövettek tizenhárom nővel.  
Mindannyian a húszas éveikben jártak. Szép, fiatal, karcsú nők voltak, de senki nem tudta ki és mit tehetett velük. Általában olyan sírra voltak ráfektetve, melynél az az alatt nyugvó illetőnek a keresztneve megegyezett az áldozatéval. Nem volt sok vér, ezrét sem értették, mi történhetett. Alig néhány cseppnyi, ami a két kis pontból cseppent ki lassacskán. Sokan azt mondták, vámpír áll a háttérben, de erre nagyon kevesen láttak esélyt, mivel vámpírok szerintük nincsenek. Így sokan inkább nem törődtek az egésszel.  
Mandy ugyanígy vélekedett.

Még négy megálló és jön a Hurt, ahol le kell szállnia.  
Az még nagyjából húsz perc. Addig lehet, alszik egyet. Annyira fáradt. Feje elnehezül. Nem tudja megállni, hogy ne aludjon.  
Fejét a hideg ablaknak dönti. Lecsukódik a szeme, és már egy más világban, egy más dimenzióban van.

Milyen jó. Nem érez, hall, lát. Semmit. Semmit. Semmit...

Meleg. Finom illatok. Valami puha és kényelmes hely. Csend van. Vízszintes helyzetben van, tehát fekszik. Nem akarja kinyitni a szemét. Amúgy is sötét van még. Kinyílik egy ajtó, valaki belép.

Mandyben felötlik a kérdés, hogyan kerülhetett oda?  
Kezd ideges lenni, nem tudhatta, mi történik vele. Ki kellene nyitnia a szemét, de nem meri. Nem tudta mit fog látni, mi várja.

Egy hangot hallott. Hozzá beszélt. Még a nevét is említette.

- Mandy, ha nem tévedek. - a hang bársonyos, meleg és bizalomkeltő volt. - Tudom, hogy ébren van. Kinyithatja a szemét.

A hang tulajdonosa várt néhány percet. Ezalatt Mandy végigjátszott minden lehetséges esetet, ami megtörténhet vele. Érdekes módon nem félt, sőt nyugodt volt.

Kinyitotta a szemeit.

Egy férfi mosolygott rá. Sötét volt, de arcán a vonásokat mégis nagyszerűen ki lehetett venni. Érezte, hogy valahol már látta ezt a férfit. A szobából nagyon keveset látott, de azt érezte, hogy az egész helyiség hatalmas.

Az egész szobán sötétség ült, így nem lehetett megállapítani, kint sötét van-e.

- Nem kell semmitől tartanod. Biztonságban vagy.  
- Hogy kerültem ide? Ki maga? Mi történt? Mit aka...  
- Ne ilyen gyorsan. Mindent meg fogsz tudni időben. Ha nem zavar, tegeznélek, Mandy.  
- Nem, nem zavar.

A férfi magas volt, haja szinte fehér. Nem ősz, csak nagyon fehér.  
Szeme barna, olyan sokat mondó.  
A korát viszont nem lehetett megállapítani. Szó szerint kortalan volt. Jóképű, vonzó és kortalan.  
Ha saccolnia kéne, Mandy huszonnyolc évesnek mondaná.  
Rámosolygott. A fogai különlegesek voltak. Mandyben feléledt egy kép, egy emlék. Ő lesz a következő áldozata. Tudta, hogy ez az a férfi, aki fiatal nőket gyilkol meg különös módszerrel. Vele ült a buszon. Valószínűleg elaludt, neki pedig több sem kellett. Ide hozta és most meg fogja ölni.

- Meg fog ölni?  
- Miről beszélsz? Miért ölnélek meg?  
- Te vagy a vámpír, vagy nem?

Nagyot sóhajtott az állítólagos vámpír.

- Igen az vagyok. Láttad a fogam. - a lány bólintott. - Igazad van.  
- Hogy kerültem ide? Hol vagyok?  
- A házamban vagy. New York királyi részében. Én hoztalak ide. Miért?  
Először azért, hogy megöljelek. Ne ijedj meg, nem teszem meg. Túl szép, vonzó és bájos vagy a halálhoz. A nevem Akuma de Vil. Félig francia, félig angol vagyok. Anyám volt francia, apám pedig angol. Hogy hogyan váltam vámpírrá, az nagyon hosszú történet, tehát sok idő lenne elmesélni, így inkább hagyjuk.  
- Még mindig nem tudom, hogy mit akarsz velem, Akuma, ha nem megölni.  
Elmondanád nekem, mit... forgatsz a fejedben?

A férfi hangosan elkezdett nevetni. Hangosan, jóízűen nevetett.

- Most mi van? - Mandy nem értette, mi olyan vicces ezen.  
- Olyan édes vagy...  
- Elmondanád, mi olyan édes rajtam? - Mandy nem értett semmit.  
- Persze... - Akuma nagy nehezen abbahagyta a nevetést. - Ez a kifejezés... "Mit forgatsz a fejedben?", olyan... hülyén hangzik.  
- Aha, értem - a lány maga is elmosolyodott. Eddig az ágyon ült. Felállt. Néhány bizonytalan lépést tett a férfi felé. Odament hozzá, kezét kinyújtotta, s megérintette az arcát.

- Hát igazi vagy. Nem álmodom, tényleg itt vagyok. Veled.  
- Igen. Velem.  
- Mit akarsz velem?  
- Még nem tudom. Nagyon szép vagy és örülnék, ha a barátnőm lennél. Tudom... ez nagy kérés. Mellesleg egy vámpírnak nem lehet barátnője. Olyan legalábbis nem, aki csak halandó...  
- Miért? Nagyon keveset tudok rólatok, vámpírokról.  
- Félek, hogy megkívánnám a véred, érted. Akkor pedig meg kellene, hogy öljelek, de Téged nem akarlak. Te más vagy, mint a többi. Szebb és jobb.

Mandy elmosolyodott. Megfogta Akuma kezét. Bátortalanul, de odanyújtotta neki a kezét és megfogta. A férfi erősen megszorította, mint, aki soha többé nem akarná elengedni ezeket a kis kezeket.  
Megfogta a lány másik kezét is. Magához húzta. Hosszasan nézték egymást, egymás szemét fürkészték, próbálták kitalálni, mire gondol a másik.

- Az egyetlen megoldás az lenne, ha...  
- Ha? Mit kellene tennem?

- Neked is vámpírrá kellene válnod, az én segítségemmel. Ezt azonban nem kívánhatom. Nagyon fájdalmas folyamat. Nem tart sok ideig, de az az egy órácska hatalmas kínokkal jár. Tested szenved, a lelked eközben megújul. Kortalan leszel, mint én. Halhatatlan leszel, mint én. Semmi nem tud majd elpusztítani, kivéve a napfényt. Örökké feketében kell járnod, és úgy húsz évente költöznöd, feladni a saját gyászjelentésed, majd nevet változtatni, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, hogy soha nem halsz meg...  
Én is így élek. Csak Te ismered az igazi nevem. Nem hivatalos nevem most James Fox. Nagy kreativitás kell ahhoz, hogy húszévente új névvel örvendeztesd meg magad, és az adott szomszédokat, államot...

Szünetet tartott, de tudta, hogy folytatnia kell, folytatni akarja.

- Megkérdezhetem, hány évesen lettél vámpír?  
- Persze. Harminc éves voltam, amikor azzá váltam, ami vagyok. Azt nem szeretném elmesélni, hogyan történt.  
- És most... nem tudom, hogyan kérdezzem meg. - Mandy zavarban volt, hiszen nem egyszerű egy vámpírtól kérdezgetni olyan dolgokat, ami neki, Mandynek nem természetes. - Szóval, most mennyi idős vagy?  
-Ó, már nagyon öreg. Most töltöm a kétszáznyolcvannyolcadik évemet...

Mandy nem akart hinni a fülének. Hiszen nem is látszik rajta. Persze ő egy vámpír, szóval nem csodálkozik, de mivel eddigi huszonkét éve alatt még nem találkozott soha vámpírral, hihetetlen volt, hogy ez a fiatalember, aki előtt áll, fiatalos, mély hangjával, fiatal szemével s testével már megélt kétszáznyolcvannyolc évet. Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni. Hihetetlen volt, hogy körülbelül két órája még a buszon ült és azt várta, hogy haza érjen, megfürödjön és pihenhessen, most pedig döntés előtt áll: legyen- e egy vámpír barátnője, úgy, hogy ő maga is azzá válik.

Tetszett neki az ötlet, jó érzés lehet halhatatlannak lenni. Nem lesz soha beteg, és semmi nem tudja megölni, kivéve a napot, de ezt nem nehéz elkerülni.

- Tételezzük fel, hogy vállalom a vámpírságot. Azzá akarok válni, ami te vagy. Elviselem a fájdalmat, hogy utána örökéletű legyek. Azonban van egy kis probléma, amit tisztáznunk kell. Ha vámpír leszek, akkor én is ölni fogok?  
- Ölni fogsz, hogy élhess. Gyilkolsz majd az életedért. Semmi másért. Nem kedvtelésből, szenvedélyből, hanem a vérért, ami életben tart.  
Vannak emberek, akik vért adnak, hogy másokat megmentsenek. Nekünk ez nem jó. Friss vér kell, amit te szívsz ki, miközben még az "áldozat" szíve dobog. Ez az életed. Elveszel egy életet, hogy te tovább élhess. Ez a gyilkosság szép és nemes módja. Soha nem fognak elkapni. Nem tudnak rájönni, hogyan történhetett az eset.

- Nem élhetsz állatok vérén?  
- Egy ideig megteheted, de erőd el fog hagyni. Kell az emberi vér.

Mandy gyűlölte volna magát, ha ártatlan embereket öl meg, csupán azért, hogy életben maradhasson. Nem tudott volna többé magára nézni. Akárhogy is van, egyszerű gyilkossá vált volna, ráadásul olyanná, aki nem indítékkal öl, csak úgy.   
- Mi van, ha nem fiatalokat ölök majd meg? Hanem már haldoklókat?  
- Semmi. Ugyanolyan a vérük, mint a többié.  
- Akkor te miért öltél fiatalokat?

Akuma megrándította a vállát. Elsétált az ablakhoz és kifelé bámult.

- Azért öltem fiatal nőket, mert belül akkor is maradok férfi. Ezt megértheted. Téged is már nagyon régóta figyeltelek. Tudtam, hogy ma meddig leszel az egyetemen, meddig ülsz majd a műteremben, s hogy melyik busszal jössz majd haza. Innentől már nagyjából mindent tudsz. Felszálltam a Stations-nél, s igaz, hogy az egész busz tele volt üres helyekkel, én mégis melléd ültem. Innentől nem tudhatod mi történt veled.  
Akarod tudni? - a lány bólintott.

- Láttam, el fogsz aludni, úgyhogy vártam. Lassacskán teljesen elnyomott az álom és nem is érezted, amikor megbökdöstem a vállad. Így meggyőződtem róla, hogy mélyen alszol. Mikor le kellett volna szállnod, nem ébredtél fel. Végállomásig mentünk, ott a karomba vettelek és elhoztalak ide. Befektettelek ebbe az ágyba, és körülbelül két órát aludhattál. Ennyi történt.  
- Értem. Mennyi az idő?  
- Hajnali két óra. Hogy döntöttél? Mi lesz? Ha azt mondod, nem akarsz az enyém lenni, megértem és elmehetsz. Csak annyit kérek, tölts velem egy negyed napot. Mostantól napfelkeltéig. Mit mondasz?

- Egy reggel. Napfelkeltéig.  
- Köszönöm.

Körbevezette a házon. Megmutatott mindent, még a koporsóját is. Nálánál nagyobb volt, Mandy feltételezte, azért, hogy kényelmes legyen. Gyönyörű vörös selyemmel volt kibélelve a "fekhely", kívül pedig fekete fa volt.  
A falakon gyönyörű festmények voltak, de nem a mindennapi embernek vélt gyönyörű. Nem tájképek, vagy szép arcképek. Arcok, de fájdalom és szenvedés. Olyanok, amilyeneket Mandy is festett, olyanok, amilyen ő is volt. Feketés és legbelül sötétek. Érezte, hogy megtalálta azt a helyet, ahol otthon érzi magát, ahol a valóság, nem pedig a felszínesség van.

A kert romos volt, s mégis szép, a fákban még volt élet, de már nem sok. Fény alig volt, csak a teliholdat lehetett látni. Hatalmas, már majdnem ledőlt kapu kőből, előtte keresztek, talán sírok voltak. Virág és zöld nem volt, csupán rózsa. Olyan vörösrózsa, mint a vér. Az egész kertben ez volt az egyetlen színes pont. Csak mentek tovább, meg sem álltak a folyóig. A férfi szinte végig erről a folyóról beszélt.

A víz gyönyörű volt, megcsillant rajta a Hold fénye.

- Mit látsz? - Akuma a lányra nézett.  
- Egy gyönyörű folyót, ami lassan folyik, mint a mi életünk, mellette öreg, megfáradt fűzek állnak. Már alig élnek, mint mi, mert mi sem élünk igazán...  
- Miért mondod mi?  
- Mert én is te akarok lenni. Ez az én életem, és itt most nem a halhatatlanságról van szó, hanem a képek, a művészet, a fájdalom. A Tiéd leszek!

A férfi bólintott, boldognak s elégedettnek tűnt. Mandy nem tudta mi jöhet most.

- Gyere! - Megfogta a lány kezét és húzta magával. Leültette a folyó mellé, az egyik fűzfa alá. A fűz levelei beleértek a folyó vizébe.

- A folyó neve Sará. Ez nem a női név. Ez a jövő. Olaszul azt jelenti "lesz". Ez, most a Te jövőd.

Odahajolt a saját kezéhez és csuklóján az erét megharapta. A vér elkezdett folydogálni.

- Gyere, idd meg.

Mandy Akuma csuklójához hajolt. Megkóstolta a vért. Édes volt. Nem bírta abbahagyni, érezte, hogy innia kell, többet, többet és még többet.  
Nem tud megálljt parancsolni magának. Ez az élete, ez ő. Legszívesebben üvöltene, hogy él!  
Akuma óvatosan elvette csuklóját a lány ajkaitól.

- Gyere, dőlj ide, s most légy erős, mert fájni fog. Tarts ki, s ne feledd. Csak a tested szenved, mert megújul. A lelked regenerálódik. Fogd meg a kezem.

Mandy rángatózni kezdett. Üvölteni tudott volna, de most inkább azt, hogy meghal. Könny folyt ki a szemén, nagyon fájt mindenhol, és sehogyan sem tudta enyhíteni. A szemeit ki akarta nyitni, de volt rá képes. Akarta, de nem ment.

- Segíts! Kérlek, Akuma! Fáj, nagyon fáj! Hagyd abba!  
- Már nem lehet. Mindjárt jobb lesz, tudom, mit érzel, de ha megszületett az új tested jobban leszel, hidd el. Cscscs! Mindjárt vége, tarts ki.

Erősen átölelte, magához szorította. Tudta, hogy a lány mennyire szenved. Segíteni akart, de nem tudott és nem is tehette. Ezen minden vámpírnak túl kell esnie.

- Már nem tart soká. Érzed? Már nem rángasz annyira. Jól van. Bírd ki. Még néhány perc és túl vagy rajta.

Mandy érezte, hogy teste "kisimul", megnyugszik. Megpihent. Mélyről vette a levegőt, mely hidegnek tetszett. Leszívta tüdeje mélyébe.  
Már jól érezte magát. Nem fájt semmije, érezte, hogy szó szerint újjá született.

- Minden rendben? - Akuma hangját hallotta.

Kinyitotta a szemeit. A férfi mosolygott rá. Arca megújult, fiatalabbnak tetszett, mint az átváltozás előtt. Talán megnyugodott, hogy nem marad egyedül.

- Igen. Már jól vagyok. Sokkal jobban, mint azelőtt.

Mandy körülnézett. Látta a régi, öreg fűzeket, s látta a folyót is. Azonban, megdöbbenésére a folyó megváltozott. Már nem a vízen csillant meg a Hold fénye, hanem valami máson. Valami vörös folyadékon.

Csillogott és folyt, mint a víz, csak vörös volt.

- Mi történt a folyóval? - felállt és odasétált. - Mi ez? Miért nem víz?  
- Vámpír vagy, tehát azt látod, amit én. Ez vér. Mielőtt vámpírrá váltál volna nem volt ilyen gyönyörű vörös. Most már igen. Az előbb azt mondtam a neve Sará. Az a neve mindenki részére, aki ember, aki épp vámpír lesz. De, ha már vámpír vagy, átkeresztelkedik; mondjuk így... A neve Speranza. Szintén olasz szó. Szoros kapcsolatban áll a "Sará" névvel. Mint mondtam Sará, azaz: jövő, lesz. Mindegy, hogy fordítjuk. Speranza, Remény.  
A kettőt összefűzi egy gondolat. A Jövő Reménnyel jár, ha reménykedsz, akkor a jövőre gondolsz, hiszen akárhogy nézed a holnap a ma jövője.

Fontos ez a folyó a vámpírok első néhány évében. Miért?  
Vér van benne és soha nem szárad ki.  
Az elején még nem fogsz tudni ölni, mert gyűlölnéd érte magad. Erre való a folyó. Lejöhetsz ide inni, napjában többször is. Miközben iszol, feltöltődsz, mind reménnyel, mind erővel. Ez az erő értendő mind fizikálisan, mind lelkileg.

Azonban a folyó él és beléd lát! Csak addig ihatsz, amíg valóban nem vagy képes ölni. Amint tudnál ölni, de nem akarsz, a folyó megérzi, s nem enged inni. Most a vére édes, mint az enyém volt, de ha rájön arra, hogy már tudsz ölni, megsavanyodik.  
A folyót az egyes áldozataink vére táplálja. Ha nem ölsz, a folyó kihal. Ez a természetes körforgás. Ha már tudsz ölni, havonta csak egyszer jöhetsz inni, azaz feltöltődni. Azzal az egy alkalommal a folyó vére megint édes lesz, de utána ismét keserű. Ölnöd kell majd, de kapsz időt.

Mandy csak nézett maga elé, csak a folyót, Sparanzát bámulta. Úgy érezte, mintha a folyó is nézné őt. Megérintette az ujjával. Selymes volt, meleg és lágy. Hívogató.

- Miért nem mondtad előbb?  
- Mit? Azt tudtad, hogy ölnöd kell majd. Nem tudom, mit mondhattam volna még?  
- Én sem tudom. Fáradt és éhes vagyok. Most mit tegyek?  
- Hajolj a folyó fölé és egyél. Jót fog tenni. Magatokra hagyjalak?  
- Magunkra?  
- Speranza él. Érez. Olyan, mint egy ember, hiszen az áldozatok vére él benne.  
- Maradj. Ne hagyj, itt kérlek.

A folyó fölé hajolt, de nem kellett nagyon. Mintha a folyó is hajolna felé. A vér az ajkaihoz ért. Édes, bódító, mámorító érzés volt. Többet és még többet akart. Édes volt, mint Akumáé.

Érezte, ahogy szétárad testében és lelkében egyaránt a nyugalom és a béke.  
Csak testi fáradtság maradt, semmi más.

Kéz a kézben sétáltak a Mother Mary - ben.  
Még nem volt világos, mindent a Hold fénye árasztott el. A sírokon megcsillant a fény, és mikor elhaladtak egy - egy előtt, az árnyékuk vetült rá.  
Akuma elvitte Mandyt ahhoz a sírhoz, ahová az ő halott teste került volna.

Ott volt. Fekete, nagy kereszt volt, de Jézus képe nem ragyogott rajta. A sírlapra ez volt vésve:

" Mandy J. Selsbourn  
1870 - 1930  
Isten vigyázza lelked! "

A sír mellett volt még két miniatűr angyalka, tulajdonképpen ezek fogták körbe az egész mindenséget.  
Az angyalok legnagyobb része a szárny volt, ami oltalmazott mindent. Ahhoz, hogy el lehessen olvasni a feliratot, le kellett hajolni, be a szárnyak alá.  
Ide került volna Mandy holt teste. Egy másik Mandy fölé.

- Szép sír.  
- Igen, nekem is tetszik. Ezért tartogattam ezt neked.  
- Feltennék még néhány kérdést, ha nem baj...  
- Nem, mondd csak, édes!

Mandy elmosolyodott. - Miért hoztad a lányokat ide?  
- Hogy a rendőrségnek legyen kiinduló pontja. Semmi másért. Egy keresztnév sokat segíthet.  
- Áá, értem. De az nem gond, hogy én nem cipelem ide az áldozatokat, ugye?  
- Nem. De majd idehozom őket én. A hozzátartozóknak is sokkal könnyebb, ha tudják, és ezzel a kis segítséggel egy hét alatt kitalálják ki volt az áldozat.  
- Van még egy fontos kérdés. Hogyan öljek?  
- Ez a legegyszerűbb. Ha nem akarod őket hazahozni, akkor érdemes éjjel ölnöd. Besurransz a nyitott ablakon, vagy a buszon... Meg fogod oldani. Ha már megharaptad a nyakát nem fog ellenkezni. Tudják, hogy meghalnak, és ha ellenkeznek, fájni fog és sokáig tart. Inkább engedelmeskednek.  
Van két nagyon fontos dolog, amire oda kell figyelned mindig, minden körülmények közt.  
Ha nem teszed, az elsővel saját, a másodikkal az egész faj létezését teszed tönkre. Mindkettőre volt már példa.

- Mire kell ügyelnem? Nem akarom, hogy miattam legyen probléma.  
- Saját magad érdekében, mint már elmondtam az, hogy friss vért igyál és csak addig, amíg az illető szíve dobog. Utána a vér már nem vér számunkra.  
- Jó, de honnan tudom, mikor áll meg a szíve?  
- Ez a legrosszabb rész, de muszáj rászoknod, ezért egy darabig együtt fogunk élelmet szerezni, hogy tanulj. Amikor a legjobb érzés tölt el, akkor kell abbahagynod. Ez hatalmas önfegyelmet kíván, de be kell tartanod. A másik dolog is ehhez kapcsolódik. Fontos, hogy az áldozat meghaljon. Erről mindig meg kell győződnöd. Soha ne siettesd a halálát, például fojtással, mert akkor a gyanú egyből egy sorozatgyilkosra terelődik. Az "étkednek" meg kell halnia. Ha túléli a hátralevő élete szörnyű lesz, s lehet, hogy elmondja, hogy egy vámpír akarta megölni. Rosszabb esetben elhiszik és elkezdenek kutatni irántunk. Rossz esetben a lányt az őrültek házába küldik.

- Megpróbálok erre figyelni, ígérem.  
- Majd segítek, _Chérie_!

Mandy bólintott, és tovább sétáltak.

A nagy tölgyfa alatt ültek. Mandy, Akuma előtt, a férfi átkarolta, arcát az arcának érintette.

Nézték a napfelkeltét egymás karjában. Olyan szép volt. Fényes és mégis szomorú. Mandy tudta, hogy ide tartozik.  
Akuma örült, hogy rátalált élete folytatására, erre a csodás lányra. A tanítványára s szerelmére egyszerre. Már volt célja, igazi célja az életben. Az, hogy segítse, támogassa, s szeresse ezt a lányt.  
Neki él.  
Megcsókolta.

- Szeretlek. Nagyon.  
- Én is szeretlek. Nagyon.

Egymásra néztek, majd a felkelő napra.

- Örülök, hogy a tiéd vagyok.  
- Én pedig örülök, hogy az enyém vagy. Örökre.


End file.
